


I Said No

by LazarusPitHotTub



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, First person Tessa, Love, Past Tense, Reflection, Short but PUNCHY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazarusPitHotTub/pseuds/LazarusPitHotTub
Summary: “And he asked if I still loved him.”





	I Said No

Returning from overseas Scott and I had agreed to clear the air, figure out what we were. So that’s how we found ourselves in my dining room that summer, we opened up a bottle — the one we’d saved too long — and we bared all of our feelings, right or wrong.

By the end of the evening we had too much between us, that was clear.

Scott stood to leave and I led him to the door. His eyes met mine, glittering in the semi darkness: “I need to ask you one thing before I go–”

And he asked if I still loved him.

And I said “No”.

I said ‘no’, and it cut me like a knife.

And I said ‘no’ and watched all of the life drain from Scott’s eyes.

 

_I don’t know when I lost my talent for loving him, I guess it had already happened before I knew. I realised I’d made my mind up, it had happened so. Asked myself if I could change it and I said no._

 

“Tessa?” He sounded confused, voice wavering.

I said “no” once more and it cut me like a knife — blunt and brutal.

“There is no-one else I want to marry, T”

The tears rolled freely down both our cheeks, my shoulders started to shake. “I could never be your wife, and shouldn’t try.”

I couldn’t meet them and his eyes fell in shock as he turned to leave. In Scott’s dreams there were celebrations, there were rings. Now all that’s left is to split the spoils. He’d return another bitter day to pack his things.

“Wait, Scott!” And he turned to face me once more, cheeks sparkling in the moonlight. I looked him in the eyes: “I need to ask you one thing before you go.”

He braces himself.

My eyes pleaded before I even spoke: “Do you think you ever could forgive me?”

And he said: “no.”

He said “no”, and it cut _him_ like a knife.

I’d said ‘no’, and I’ll be sorry all my life I made him cry.

When I said ‘no’.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (No btw I don’t think that this happened or will happen, it’s fictional and I was inspired) 
> 
> If you can please try to check out The Idea of North’s ‘I Said No’ which heavily influenced and inspired this piece.
> 
> I am also LazarusPitHotTub in tumblr, come yell at me!


End file.
